Perfectly Impossible
by Kyrrangela
Summary: A story focusing on the life of some characters from Kuroshitsuji and their encounters with love. Most of them are fan-made, but I promise they're good. Please read and review if you like it.
1. That Butler, Visit

**Perfectly****Impossible****:**

_On a black covered night, the soft melody of the piano echoed through the halls. The wind whispered with a cold harsh tone and slowly, "The curse of the Phantomhive". Every last corner of it was covered in pitch black except for the two unknown shadows standing. _

-_That Butler, Visit-_

"**It's already time to wake up Young Master."** A soft toned voice said to someone that was on the bed.

"**I already know that, Sebastian."** An angry voice said in response. Immediately Sebastian puts his Young Master's clothes on and ties his shoes appropriately.

"**You actually came late today and I hope you have a nice excuse this time." **Ciel said while he took a few steps.

"**Of course, Young Master… I was only taking care of the servants."** Sebastian said in return while walking behind Ciel. Ciel took a long a deep breath as his mind wandered off to the past. He never talked about it but, mornings like those pushed him to remember about his past life, the family he once had, the love he could show, the innocence that took over his dreams and the smiles that he wasn't able to show on the present. He kept walking and stopped when he was in front of the door. He stared up at Sebastian impatiently. Sebastian smiled and opened the door happily for his Young Master and held it until he was able to pass to the next room. When Ciel was out of the room it began to flash.

"**It seems like a thunderstorm. How bothersome, and to think I wanted to take a walk at noon." **He said with his usual sarcasm, it was obvious that on days like those the last thing he wanted to do was to step outside and wait for lightning to end his life. He stepped down the stairs and stopped at the living room.

"**Sebastian!" **He said while staring at a bookshelf.

"**What is it that you need, Young Master?" **He said while walking towards Ciel. Ciel closed his eyes for a while…a long while. He then opened them suddenly and replied to Sebastian's question.

"**Sometime alone, I would like to pick up on my reading. It's been quite a while now. Please don't bother me…I won't have breakfast either so I don't want anyone to disturb me, got that?" **He said while he let himself fall on a nearby couch with a book on his hands and at least for now he know he had found something that will help his thoughts wander into an unrealistic world.

"**As you command." **With that said, he left silently like a feather falling to the ground, the door didn't make any sound, like if there wasn't any door on that space. Sebastian started thinking about everything on his past, all the sacrifices that he thought that weren't sacrifices at all, he thought about today's work and started to cook some breakfast for the servants since Ciel wasn't eating today, but he still had that cycle of making food for 5, and yes, today he did make food for 5 and since he didn't wanted to waste it he left to the Middleford's mansion to give Miss Elizabeth some of that breakfast. _***knock, knock***_. You could hear that sound at the Middleford's principal door. Suddenly, a little girl with pigtails of gold and eyes of green like emeralds heard the knocking.

"**Isabel! They are knocking on the door." **She said while thinking who it was. The only one that came to her mind was Ciel.

While Sebastian waited he thought about the Young Master, his desire for revenge wasn't shown as other kids did when they lost their parents, he was once really happy and he was smiling, he was once a normal kid, an immature normal kid who wouldn't even think of demons or angels.

"**But, but..." **Isabel said as she stood up at once. **"What about your dress, mistress?" **Her soft voiced echoed through Miss Elizabeth's mansion hallway.

"**Just open the door already, Isabel." **Another young woman glared at her while passing by.

"**As you command Mistress Elizabeth, Mrs. Erika." **With that said Isabel went out of the room and walked down the stairs. She sighed once she reached the front door and slowly opened it while she prepared her smile.

"**Good morning! Welcome to Middleford mansion, how may I be of service to you?" **The blonde girl said while she faked a huge and warming smile. Her thoughts were completely focused on another thing. The dress. Miss Elizabeth had made her wear a tiny dress, it wasn't even her size but, Miss Elizabeth wanted to see how cute would Isabel look on her dress. Isabel had a wavy long hair and a cute clean face, she was often mistaken as being Elizabeth's older sister, she was 22 and had a nice figure. She was Elizabeth's favorite housekeeper, or so she thought. Right now she was absolutely distracted by her clothes and so she wanted this embarrassing moment to come to an end.

Unfortunately, the moment wouldn't end just yet.

"**I brought this for Miss Elizabeth, can I come in, please?" **with that said he made his fake smile, answering her fake huge smile. Isabel felt how her left eye began to twitch so she bowed a bit and began to speak.

"**Sure, please make yourself at home. If there's anything you need please don't hesitate on calling me. Right now, I have to take care of some…thing." **With that said she turned around and attempted to leave the scene.

"**Wait!" **Sebastian said taking hold of her right hand, making her stop.** "I need your services right now." **

Isabel jumped and turned around as soon as she gained her composure. **"Y-yes? How may I help you?" **she asked still in a bit of a shock.

"**Can you… never mind" **He said while letting her hand go. He stays still thinking of some…things…

She stared at the man's eyes for a while, they were intriguing as soon as she was lost inside them she remembered…The dress…Her face turned a bit pale and she continued her walk heading as soon as possible to her room. When she left, Erika came out and quickly approached Sebastian.

"**Well hello there" **she said quite interested. **"Is there something you're looking for?"**

Sebastian was still looking at the housekeeper and couldn't hear a word Erika was saying. When he reacted he sat on a couch close to Elizabeth and started talking to her, waiting for the housekeeper to come out of her room.

"**Wasn't it cute?" **said Elizabeth to Sebastian.

"**What was, Miss Elizabeth?" **said Sebastian in return.

"**The dress! It looked great on Isabel! She is really cute isn't she?" **the little girl said.

"**Um Yes Miss Elizabeth, she looked great." **He said while he thought [Isabel huh? That's her name… humph!]. A mischievous smile appeared at his face.

Isabel sneezed.

"**How weird." ** Isabelapproached Miss Elizabeth. **"Breakfast is already made and is waiting for you on the table, Mistress." **This time her smile came from the heart and she extended her right hand for Miss Elizabeth to hold from it.

"**I want one of those" **said Sebastian still smiling mischievously. **"One of those from-the-heart smiles, not forced, can you give it to me? Of course you can right? You said I should call you if I needed something…" **Those words took Isabel by surprise. She just smiled brightly at the unknown butler that came not some time ago and was now sitting beside Miss Elizabeth. His smile was a bit awkward so she just ignored it and tried to stay as calm as possible. She didn't know who he was but Erika was on a good mood since he arrived.

"**If you would excuse us now sir, Miss Elizabeth needs to eat, if it isn't a problem to you, would you wait or you want to join her for breakfast." **

Sebastian started to think. **"Oh! No worries. I will wait here for your return, when Miss Elizabeth finishes eating, please give me that smile" **He smiled with unhappy eyes. **"Miss Elizabeth, please forgive my rudeness for not letting you go to eat, please enjoy your breakfast" **He said looking at Elizabeth with a happy smile

"**Thank you so much, Sebastian! Wait, have you eaten any food? Because Isabel can give you some." **Said Elizabeth with glowing eyes

"**No, I have food here. In fact that was why I had come here, but since you have already had breakfast served then I will eat it myself" **With that said he looked at Isabel with no smile this time, just a normal face. Isabel nodded and took Miss Elizabeth's hands leading her to the dining table. Minutes later she came back to where Sebastian was sitting moments ago.

"**I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Isabel Crystaldorm, Miss Elizabeth's housekeeper. At your service Mister…" **she said, quite curious.

"**Humph! Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel Phantomhive's butler. Well then, now that we have introduced ourselves… let's start… the game." **He said with a huge mischievoussmile or better said grin.

_Read our profile for more details and a link to a piczo site that will explain a bit more about the fan made characters. ;D Currently under Construction, though._


	2. That Butler, Dangerous

**Perfectly****Impossible****:**

_-_ _That Butler, Dangerous-_

Isabel took some time to carefully examine those words. They would have made sense if she was an eight year old, but to someone with her age they were unreasonable.

"**Excuse me Mister…" **she took a moment to remember his name while she mentally cursed herself for forgetting it that fast. **"…Sebastian, but what did you mean to say by 'game'?"**

He stared at her quite surprised. **"Well, if game means something that lets you spent time and have fun then I think you know what I meant by telling you 'game' right?" **He smiled at her happily.

Her eyes quickly changed to those of 'really-annoyed', she was grateful when she saw Erika heading her way. Erika stood next to her and Isabel saw this as an opportunity to escape.

"**Miss Erika, good timing! Mr. Sebastian was looking for someone to play with! Would you please do him the honor?" ** She pleaded to her while she gave little steps away from The Living Room Where the Awkward Butler is Standing.

He looked at Erika with 'who the hell is she' eyes and turned back at Isabel **"Oh! So you are going to leave me here again, like a dog playing with anyone he sees… and here I was so excited to play with you" **He looked at her with sad eyes.

Rapidly Elizabeth looked at his sad eyes and yelled at Isabel from the Dining Room.

"**Poor him. Isabel, can you make an exception? **Isabel looked at his eyes and began to mentally curse herself again.

"**As you wish, Miss Elizabeth." **She walked and faced the butler. **"Which game are we going to play and what are the rules, Erika can join us, right?" **She smiled and held Erika close. It was the second time she felt grateful that she was nearby. She waited patiently for the butler to answer.

Sebastian thought and decided **"Well, the game's name is The Chess Game, the rules are the ones they have given you on your whole life and that girl unfortunately can't join us, since Chess is for only two players" **He smiled at Isabel. She was amazed by his sharpness; Chess can't be played by three persons so Erika would have to wait until her turn.

"**Well…that's a way to send me off on my own." **Erika went over to the Dining Room to watch as Elizabeth ate her food, elegantly nonetheless. Isabel was still thinking about the rules of the game. _Just what is he thinking? _Was all she could think of. Isabel isn't the smartest girl around town, she was awfully clumsy but still she managed to get that job and successfully finish University…for Housekeepers.

"**When do we start? I want to see just how is this game played." **She tilted her head a bit.

Sebastian chuckled and said softly. **"Have you not notice that we have already started, and it looks like I'm wining. This game isn't the Chess Board Game… you should understand that Isabel" **He chuckled again and smiled at her **"It's your turn, how will you move now?" **Isabel's dark green eyes widened in disbelief, she was completely lost. Nothing he said made any sense to her. He said the game had already started but, what game is he talking about? What move does she have to make? What should she do? Isabel just smiled nervously and let out a nervous giggle just as she turned around. Her mind burned and crashed completely, she needed some time to get her thoughts straight and answer him before he got impatient. Isabel took a deep breath, like she always does whenever she is on the border line, and turned back again, this time she was ready to answer him, she knew exactly what to say, she understood the game completely…

"**I don't get it." **...or not.

"**What do you not get? If the queen is lost then her entire group is lost… well… Elizabeth… check Elizabeth… that's one move… understood?" "Oh! That means I lose a turn, since I helped the opponent. This game is rather too easy isn't it?" **He chuckled again and looked at her with curiosity.

Check Elizabeth…That seems easy, even she could do that job. Isabel nodded and walked over to the Dining Room, quickly taking a glance at Elizabeth and Erika who were there. _Everything seems fine. Wait… _Isabel ran back into the Living Room and quickly catches her breath before answering. **"Do you mean acting like a Housekeeper? Is that what this game is about?" **She asked quite curious.

He rapidly glares at her and gets closer to her eyes **"Oh my! Guess I'm going to lose another turn, no, it's not just that. I think this is rather too hard for you, shall we change the game?"**

Great, now he also knew she was rather dumb. She took several steps back.

"**I don't want to give up that easily, I just don't get it. Please give me the opportunity to play this game, you asked for that so I want to do it." ** Her eyes showed determination. She didn't want her guest to feel unwelcome and unfulfilled.

"**Oh! No! It's ok, I should just leave it for later then, I heard Miss Elizabeth had a party close to this date so I will play with you on that time" **He said showing his sad eyes again to Isabel, to see what would her reaction be.

"**No! We don't have to wait until the party. I would like to play it now. I will be very busy that day and I don't think I could find some spare time to have fun." **Her eyes showed a bit of sadness when she finished the sentence but they quickly regained their intense bright as before as soon as she held both of Sebastian's hands. **"So, can we play right now? If it isn't a problem for you." **

"**Oh! Then, alright. Well, I will make my move now since you already made yours." **He chuckled and grabbed her hands back **"Do you like thunderstorms? It appears that we will have a thunderstorm today, please enjoy" **He smiled and snapped his fingers on the very same moment that a thunder stroke. **"Well, I guess it's your turn"**

Isabel heard the thunder and she couldn't help but flinch a little, at the same time she let go of his hands and covered her eyes.

"**My move? Well, let's see…" **Isabel thought for a while and closed her eyes. **"I just have to say anything at the same time I move, right? Like, for example: I talk about the weather and then move according to it?" ** Isabel kept her eyes closed thinking about what to talk about. She wasn't good about conversations and she also didn't quite know if she was right about the game.

He tilted his head to the right and grabbed her hands **"You already did your move, you reacted, you were scared because of the thunder. I will make it as simple as possible with only two words I will explain it to you: Be yourself." **As soon as he ended his sentence he pulled her hands to his back, making her embrace him. Seconds later, another thunder stroke. **"Don't hide your feelings or you will lose." **He smiled and embraced her.

Isabel was shocked; her first instinct was of letting him go but when the thunder stroked she just held him tighter whining a little. She couldn't help but feel safer while she embraced him, his body was strong, that hug was tight and sweet at the same time, his smell hypnotized her and she fell into a trance. Subconsciously she closed her eyes and held him for some seconds until her conscience finally regained control and made her pull away.

"**I'm sorry, sir. I don't think this game is quite suited for me this time, I have work to do and I'm sure you do too. You said you work for Mister Phantomhive, I've heard he isn't patient when it comes to what he need and Miss Elizabeth is just as impatient as he is. If you would excuse me." **Isabel smiled, turned around and walked away.

He rapidly grabbed her again and another thunder strokes, his eyes were as sad as a puppy **"Fine then, I'm going to take a walk, since is too soon to go back to Young Master, If you would excuse me" **He smiled at her, turned around and left.

Isabel felt guilty. Her Housekeeper instincts woke up. She held his hand and took him to the front door. **"The least I could do was taking you to the door. Enjoy your walk, sir. Please do take care and say hi to Mr. Phantomhive from Miss Elizabeth." **She let go of his hand and just stared at him.

He stopped and smiled at her **"You are very kind, thanks" **He turned around and walked away, when suddenly, a lightning stroke just 10 centimeters away from him but it seemed that he wasn't surprised and kept walking.

Isabel on the other hand forgot how to breathe and just stared at it. Her face turned grey and she couldn't move, all she could do was stare.

_So they tried to kill me huh? _He kept walking but this time, the lightning stroke ON him.

Isabel yelled and rushed to him. **"S-s-sir?" **She couldn't stop trembling but she tried to show a serene exterior. Isabel prayed for that man to be okay, like a certain movie that she saw.

"**Don't hide your feelings or you will lose. I know you are scared so show it" **He then stands up and gets her up to. **"The weather is dangerous today so please go back inside. Now, if you will excuse me." **He cleaned his clothes, turned around and started to walk.

Isabel just nodded and watched as he disappeared.

"**What a strange butler…A ray just fell on him and he just continued as if nothing happened. Never mind that for now, I need to see how Miss Elizabeth's doing." **Isabel ran back inside and looked around for Elizabeth only to find her dressing up Erika as she pleased. Isabel laughed a bit and decided to clean the house for now.

Meanwhile, a strange yet familiar figure appeared in front of Sebastian just as he was walking. The figured turned out to be a man similar to his appearance but he looked a bit younger.

"**May I know where you're headed too, brother?" **The man said with a charming voice and an almost visible smile on his face.

_Read our profile for more details and a link to a piczo site that will explain a bit more about the fan made characters. ;D_


End file.
